Cuddle
by Dragon of Despaire
Summary: It's Ryoma's 21st birthday...Atobe decides to host a party for him at a private island...with 3 teams...and alcohol...OT6...plz, R
1. Chapter 1

It was Ryoma's 21st birthday today. His middle and high school tennis friends, the regulars of Seigaku Hyiote and Rikaidia, decided to take him out to get his first drink, without telling him.

Atobe being the rich 'monkey king' he is actually flew all three teams out to a remote Ryoku island that he owned for the party, yesterday. The mansion was monstrously large, and only a mile from the landing doc. The three sets of past regulars of course would have had no problem with this seaming as though everyone's bags were dropped off yesterday and already inside of their rooms...but there was one problem...

_Flashback Yesterday_

"Hey-pant-guys" Ryoma called just barely making to the bus on time.

Everyone turned and several people gasped at the adorable sight before them. Ryoma's hair had massive case of bed head...he was in black sweatpants and a red tank top with a really fuzzy looking grey sweatshirt tied to his waist. On his back he was sporting his tennis bag and a black backpack. The only thing that had people worried were the rather dark circles under his unusually dim eyes, and the fact he looked ready to collapse.

He stumbled forward a bit to the back of the tour bus that would take them to the airport. He found an open seat and practically fell on it, dropping his bags to the ground at his feat.

"Did you get hit with a bus!?" Oishi all but screamed. Running over to the tiny boy who was a woopin 5'7" and still the shortest by a lot.

"I just got in from America." Said boy mumble his voice slurred in his drowsiness.

"WHAT!WHEN?!" Momo yelled.

Ryoma let out a soft moan and mumble out "20 minutes ago"

Momo snickered "Have fun with the jet lag."

Ryoma moaned and rolled over falling off his chair.

A bunch of people laughed.

"What were you doing in America...tennis season doesn't start for at least a month over there." Atobe asked.

Ryoma didn't answer.

"Oi! Brat! Answer the great ore-sama who has graced you with his mighty question." Atobe demanded.

Once again no reply.

"BRAT!"

"Holy shit! Shut the fuck up your majesty! It looks like he hasn't slept in days" Oishi whispered harshly.

Over the years everyone found he had a colorful vocabulary in the beeb department.

"Nya! Damn it I don't get to hug Ochibi." Kickumaru complained.

"Oh hey look we're here!" Jirou shouted for once awake.

"NOT IT!" Momo yelled running off the bus.

"NOT IT!" Kickumaru followed.

"NOT IT Kirahara followed suit along with everyone else till the only people left were Tezuka, Sanada, Yukimara, Fuji, Atobe, and Kabaji.

"Kabaji grab Ryoma's stuff." Keigo ordered.

"Usu"

"Oi! Brat Wake UP!" Atobe yelled.

Ryoma who was still on the floor shot up and slammed his head against the seat with a sickening crack, before collapsing on the ground again.

Before anything else could be said or done tezuka grabbed the boy and threw him onto his back and walked off the bus he other 4 in tow.

Most people were giggling at the sight of the stoic captain being nuzzled by the world's biggest cocky and most arrogant brat in history. They kept their giggle fits going as they worked their way to the Private jet. Ryoma was dropped on one of the couches and buckled in by the two sadists of the group. Who also took it upon themselves to sit on the end seats next to the sleeping 20 year old.

Everyone claimed their seats and the pilot announced take off. At that point most of the regulars were asleep leaving only Sanada, Tezuka, Fuji, Yukimara, and Atobe awake.

There was silence for a while. then Fuji said "I wonder why he was in America?" At that exact moment Ryoma groaned and sat up, wincing as he grabbed his head. Tezuka threw a bottle of aspirin at him which he barley caught while Yukimara handed him a bottle of water.

"Karupin..." Ryoma said in a quite sad voice downing two pills and the water.

"We know you miss your cat...She is staying with your parents in America." Sanada said.

"No, she...she..." Ryoma looked up at them with watery eyes his lips quivering ever so slightly.

"Aww Ryoma I'm so sorry!" Fuji said moving to sit next to the pillar.

The youngest couldn't hold it back any longer and let out a quite sob clinging to Fuji who had brought him into a hug. Fuji pulled the boy onto his lap and stroked his hair. The three on the other couch stood and moved over next to their baby. When the sobs finally died down Ryoma turned into his temptation and began to cuddle Fuji happily.

"Ryoma?" Atobe said, glancing nervously at the other 4 on the couch.

"We wanted to ask you something" Tezuka chimed in.

Yukimara jumped in next. "The five of us are together..."

"We're are all lovers" Sanada finished.

"Ryo-chan?" Fuji said.

Ryoma released a light humming noise indicated for them to continue.

"Will you join us?" Fuji asked worriedly. There was no response. Fuji sighed..."He fell asleep"

"M'kay" Ryoma slurred out before falling into a deep sleep.

The ride was only three hours and by the end of the second everyone was asleep. When the pilot announced their arrival everyone jumped awake. And wait for it...there it is...the giggling fit...sprawled out across 5 people including 2 stoics 2 sadists and and a narcissistic bastard lay a boy who looked adorable beyond belief and absolutely exhausted but could not close his eyes no matter what...The jet lag has kicked in...joy...

* * *

In Ryoma's mind...

I wonder if Kaa-san packed all of my medicine...including those wonderful sleeping pills that I live off of after long plane rides...and aspirin because now i have a headache...


	2. Chapter 2

The adults were walking...and most were trying to avoid Ryoma...who looked scarier then fuji on a rampage with his eyes open...Yeah it was that bad...The regulars of all 3 teams have felt the effects of a jet lagged Ryoma, that was not a pretty day for anyone. In fact most blocked it from their memory. But, in any case there are always those in the group that really aren't that cautious.

Fuji and Yukimara decided to take it upon themselves to annoy Ryoma beyond all limits. And the tennis prodigy was slowly beginning to show sighs of the devil.

"Ryo~chan" the 2 sadists sang in unison...then it happened.

"I SWEAR TO WHATEVER FUCKING GOD THERE IS THAT IF YOU 2 DON'T SHUT THE HELL UP I WILL TAKE IT UPON MYSELF TO SEE YOU WITH EACH OTHERS COCKS SHOVED UP YOU ASSES! THEN WATCH THEM GET RIPPED OF BY FREDDIE COUGAR!" Then the boy promptly passed out only to be caught by the 2 smiling sadists.

"Saa Ryo-chan probably feels better know." Something fell out o ryoma's sweatshirt pocket and Yukimara picked it up.

The note read:

Dear Ryoma

I packed all of your medicine, and put something in your thermos to help with the jet lag. Remember don't be a brat Keigo-san was nice enough to host this wonderful party for you...So don't spend the whole time sulking...I love you sweaty!

~Okaa-san.

"Meds? Fuji do you know what she meant by all his medications." Yukimara asked after the regulars had started walking again, Ryoma securely on Fuji's back.

"No" Fuji's face had a frown on it.

"karupin" a quiet voice said dazed and sleepy.

"I wish he was always this cute." Yukimara pouted.

"Don't we all" Atobe said coming out of nowhere. "We are at the house, you guys follow me Yushi will take everyone to their rooms. I put us in a more private part of the mansion seeming as though we will be 'lodging' with a virgin."'

Fuji and Yukimara gigged.

"I call dibs on his ass!" Fuji said.

"I want his mouth" Yukimara followed.

"Wonder if he has had his first kiss?" Fuji continued.

"I call dibs" Sanada uncharacteristically chimed in.

Tezuka rubbed the bridge of his nose. "How about we let Ryoma decide"

"Aww Kuni called dibs!"

* * *

The lovers were currently in a giant bed fussing over a still sleeping tennis prodigy.

"I think he has a slight fever"

"Should we get some more blankets."

"Maybe."

"I wonder what was in his water bottle"

"I hope it's just sleeping powder."

"Do you guys know why Ryoma would need medicin?"

"Well his cat did just die..."

"So...anti-depressants?"

"Maybe"

"Maybe he will tell you so you can all shut up and let him sleep" Ryoma said sitting up. "The meds are for..."

**Mwahahahah Cliffe!**


	3. Chapter3

"The Meds are for a bunch of things...one is an anti-depressant...but that is something i have taken since before i ever met you. There is one for numbing my muscles...I have had (1)Fibromyalgia for a really long time. There is several other medications in there for that. There are Iron pills...Vitamins...sleeping pills...then there is one more in there that Kaa-san won't tell me about."

"You have fibromyalgia?" Fuji asked.

Ryoma bowed his head and nodded a little.

"What are the depressants for?" Yukimaura asked honestly concerned.

"I...well, I was...erm..." He mumbled something inaudibly and squeezed his hands in tight fists.

"Come again." Sanada said.

"I was..." He mumbled something.

"Oi! Gaki! Speak u-"

"I was a rape victim!" He began to shake and he curled into himself and sob silently.

Atobe didn't even complain about being cut off.

"More than once...more then 1 person." Ryoma said sniffling. Nothing needed to be said for in the matter of milliseconds all five men surrounded the smaller in an awkward yet comforting hug. Ryoma began to shake as his body was wracked with sobs. They stayed like tat for a while every now and then kissing him to calm him. When he was finally down to just a tear streaked red faced exhausted mess he spoke. "You were the first people i ever told...according to the media I'm still holding on to that V card..." He laughed a sad quiet laugh before continuing. " I guess mentally I am."

"We love you Ryoma!" all 5 coursed in harmony...But Ryoma was already dead asleep.

(1) Fibromyalgia syndrome affects the muscles and soft tissue. It causes chronic pain.


	4. Chapter 4

Everyone in the mansion ran to the lovers room at the sound of sudden screaming and pleas for help. The 5 eldest lovers in the front of the pack. Everyone burst into the room were Ryoma was being pinned down in quite a suggestive way and the lack of clothes didn't help any, and molested.

"Get the Fuck off him!" Momo yelled running with a burning Taka (Where did the racket come from?) the duo tackled the man shoving him off Ryoma and the bed onto the fluffy purple carpet.

Ryoma was curled into himself his face buried into a goose feather pillow his body shaking from fear and sobs the raked his ribs. Everyone besides the lovers Momo and Taka left hoping to give the youngest some sort of privacy. Fuji and Yukimaura flipped onto the bed hoping to give some sort of comfort to the trembling man.

"You disgusting servant! I'll have your ass in jail within the hour!" An outraged Atobe ranted.

Sanada hit the man's pressure point successfully knocking him out. Momo and Taka hoisted him up and dragged the servant out of the room and locked him in a closet after tying him up for good measure.

Meanwhile the lovers were trying to coax Ryoma into looking at them.

"Ryo-chan! He's gone now you an look up now." Fuji tried for the umpteenth time.

"Ya Ryo-chan! How about a bath then we can eat dinner and watch movies and cuddle!" Yuimaura jumped in.

Fuji with a look of pure mischief leaned over and whispered something in Ryoma's ear. Said boy giggled a little and poked one red puffy eye out. All 5 smiled warmly but the two sadists looks simultaneously melted into one of pure evil. At the same time both pounced on Roma tickling him mercilessly. Everyone chuckled as the small male withered and shrieked with laughter. Both abruptly stopped their ministrations and Sanada picked a panting Ryoma up bridal-style and brought him to the bathroom the others following like chicks to their mother. Tezuka started the bathtub (More like swimming pool) filling it with warm water while Sanada placed Ryoma, who just figured out he was naked, on the sink. Treating Ryoma like an injured 2 year old Sanada dabbed at Ryoma's eyes with a tissue while Shuyske and Seichii blew raspberries on his tummy. Leaving the 20 year old giggling like an infant. This time Atobe picked the boy up and walked into the tub void of any cloths himself. and within a minute the other 4 joined them all taking a respected place on their new uke to put a hickey.

**Warning Next Chapter Will Be A Lemon! A Big Juicy Fat Lemon! PLZ NO FLAMES! **


End file.
